mongkimafandomcom-20200214-history
Rusna Ulcolod
Childhood and early life Rusna is born in a lower class family in the southern kingdom of Xakedgil. He lives a childhood in poverty, is surprizingly godless, but is otherwise unremarkable. Although he shows an interest for martial arts, his application in the local forces is denied. Out of options, Rusna then lives a life of small time thievery, then banditism. In year 92, at age 26, he becomes the leader of his band -the Savage Scuffles - and starts looking for a safer place to settle as a small crime lord. Edetledir In spring 93, he finally settles in Edetledir, at the time a large trading city of Mong Kima, and establish his base in the sewer system with his followers. However, even if he manages successfully to avoid the local guard, his enterprise is rather disapointing, and Rusna starts looking for other venues. In year 101, at age 35, he officially dabbles in occult arts and tries to extend his lifespan. But of below average intelligence and without education, Rusna only finds limited success. However things would change in year 107, where he successfully performs a ritual in the local temple, the Low Shrine of Salutes, dedicated to the goddess Pasmug. The ritual gave him immortality - by transforming him into a creature of the night. From now on, once every month, Rusna would become a giant deformed lizard, craving for flesh and blood. Unable to keep his place as a bandit chieftain, he runs into the wild and travelled the world alone. Lifetime of travel Rusna would travel far and wide, but would generally be harmless. He starts by attacking the neighbouring dwarven hillocks of Kodsakzul kingdom, but is repelled every time. He would then attack local human hamlets by night, but devouring cattle and smallgame would be enough to satiate his hunger. He continues to travel, unconsequentially, attacking opportunistically then retreating before resistance could form. In year 111, he moves back to Xakedgil and, using his knowledge acquired in Edetledir, establishes a little base in the sewer. He would mostly attack mostly livestock. Things take a dark turn, however, when in year 122, he attacks a young ten years old boy by the name of Noloc. Noloc is wounded, but survives - infested by the curse. The boy would then flee society to prevent the curse from spreading further. Rusna would then continue his attack for two years before raising suspiscion among the population would force him to go back to the kingdom of Kima. He leaves no trace of activity between 124 and 132, but his pattern of opportunistic attacks is likely to have continued during that timeframe. Death at Thomocemir He suddently reappears in may 132 in Thomocemir, which at the time was just starting to settle. Attacking by night, he manages to ambush Valken, the carpenter, who was working on a small shack. Before resistance could organize and the population retreat in the keep, he manages to bite Valken, transmitting the curse. Losing interest, he would then jump on another easy target, a young boy by the name of Ilpi, Uquur Dirlugisep's younger son, and bites his arm off. He is then attacked by Uquur herself, armed with a woodcutting axe and accompanied by Pathril and Imic, wielding bows and arrows. He receives multiple hits and dies of exsanguination.